


The Angel of Music

by waldoaldo97



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, First Love, Human Pennywise (IT), Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Multi, Stenbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldoaldo97/pseuds/waldoaldo97
Summary: The greatest love story ever told. Phantom of the opera, with Stenbrough being front and center.The cast:Bill is ChristineStan is RaoulPennywise/Bob Gray is the phantomEddie is CarlottaRichie is Madame Giry (Male version)Bev is MegMike is AndreBen is Firmin
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Pennywise, Bill Denbrough/Robert "Bob" Gray, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

Paris, France 1919

It was a cold winter’s day in Paris, the snow crunching underneath the feet of its citizens, the sounds of cars and the smell of smog filled the streets, and the citizens were off living their everyday lives. Today was a special day in Paris, an auction was being held today in  the  Palais Garnier opera house. The Palais Garnier was a progressive opera house during it's time,many of its productions the parts of women were often played by men must like Shakespear, its owners Mike Hanlon and Ben Hanscom believed it would be clever to bring back that type of productions. Its ballet program the most prestigious program with France's finest teacher Richie Tozier at the helm. Eddie Kaspbrak and Adrian Mellon were the leads of the many of the productions switching from role to role. Many opera and theatre enthusiasts came from far and wide to get a piece of history, one man in particular was on his way to the auction, looking for a specific piece. 

Stanley Uris was an elder man, lived many years. His old age had made him weak and needed help to get around. His car came to the entrance of the theatre, one of his nurses got out and came to his side of the car. He was seated in a wheelchair and was rolled into the theatre. The theatre had been abandoned for the past decade and only recently had new owners came to try and bring it back to its glory days, days Stan lived through. He could hear the voice of the auctioneer,  _ “Your number sir. Thank you. Lot 663 an original poster from the production of Hannibal. Do I hear ten francs..fifteen...going once, going twice, sold for fifteen francs. Thank you sir.”  _ The main stage was empty, the seats had been taken out and was devout of the characteristics that made it the opera house that everyone had come too, cobwebs were attached to every statute. The next item on the auction was an old pistol and 3 prop skeleton from another production. Stan was nervous because he thought he missed out on the piece that he had come for. The auctioneer presented lot 665 and Stan’s breath left him. 

“A music box in the shape of a barrel organ, attached a figure of a monkey playing the cymbals. The items was discovered in the vaults of the theatre and is still in working order ladies and gentlemen. May we begin at fifteen francs.” Stan had raised his hand, the auctioneer asked for a higher bid, a woman with red hair raised her hand. Stan looked over and made eye contact with the woman. Stan remembered her Beverly Marsh daughter to the dance teacher that was with the theatre. Stan raised his hand to increase his bid, Beverly did again. The two were in a bidding match for the music box each holding a different meaning to the person. “Thirty Francs from Monsieur, do i hear thirty-five from Madame?” The autionner looked over to Beverly. She turned to Stan and could see the want in his eyes for the music box. She shook her head to the auctioneer, “Thirty going once, going twice, sold for thirty francs. Thank you Sir.” One of the workers presented the music box to Stan, he gave the back of the box a quick twist and the room was filled with soft music that came from the little box.  _ “A collector's piece indeed, every detail exactly as she said, will you still play when all the rest of us are dead.”  _ Stan thought to himself. 

“Lot 666 then, a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall a strange affair of the phantom of the opera. A mystery never fully explained, we hope that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshop had repaired it to fit with the electric parts and perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, gentleman.” Everyone looked behind them to see the uncovered chandelier. A worker pulled a lever and sparks of electricity came from the chandelier, a rope that had been attached to it brought it into the air. A gust of wind made magically made its way into the theatre and blew away the cobwebs, as the chandelier was lifted more into the air, the light made every detail of the theatre came to life. The dull angel statues glisten with gold as if they were new, the red velvet curtains that draped the seat boxes went from a cold lifeless red to a rich blood red, and the sky mural on the ceiling was cracked from negligence came back to life with it looking newer than ever. Stan closed his eyes and thought back to that moment in time... 


	2. Think of Me

_ "This trophy From our saviors _

_ From our saviors From the enslaving force Of Rome!" _

  
  


_ "With feasting and dancing and song _

_ Tonight in celebration _

_ We greet the victorious throng _

_ Returned to bring salvation _

_ The trumpet of carthage resound _

_ Hear, Romans, now and tremble _

_ Hark to our step on ground _

_ Hear the drums! _

_ Hannibal comes!" _

  
  


_ "Sad to return,To find the land we love, Threatened once more, By Roma's far-reaching grasp" _

The stage was in full motion, Eddie was center stage singing the chorus behind her and Adrian next to him. Don was below in the orchestra pit conducting. Props were moving and the dancers were in motion, Richie tapping his cane to keep time. Don quickly gave his baton a tap on his stand and cut the orchestra off. 

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, that was okay. Eddie you seem to be a little pitchy today. Around the eighth-" 

"Excuse me! I was pitchy, what about those out of tune instruments you call an orchestra! I can barely hear myself sometimes. And -" 

The doors of the theater opened and Monsieur Keene came in with three men behind him, "Rehearsals, as you can see, are underway for a new production on Chalumeau's Hannibal." The four made their way up to the stage. A frown came onto Don’s face, “Monsieur Keene, I am rehearsing.” Monsieur Kenne put his hand up in apology, “This will only take a moment of everyone's time. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these are all true-” 

“Ah-Ha! I knew it!” Eddie interrupted. 

“And it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire: Monsieur Mike Hanlong and Monsieur Ben Hancome. I'm sure you have read of their recent fortune in the publishing and architecture business.” The two gentlemen gave everybody a welcome wave. Mike was a tall man with a dark complexion, his hair tight with curls, his eyes a hazelnut brown. Ben straight out of a french painting with soft eyes, big arms, and a smile that could sweep anyone off their feet. 

Bill and Bev were standing out to the side with the other dancers, “They must be rich.” Bev whispered to Bill. He laughed at the remark, Richie was next to them and hushed them and made sure they were paying attention to the men talking. Mike spoke once more, “We are also deeply honored to introduce our new patron, Monsieur Stanley Uris.” Bill’s heart fluttered when the man came forth and presented himself. “He’s so handsome. Do you think he is married?” Bev whispered. “I hope not. Before my father passed away, we would be side by side. A little house by the sea, childhood sweethearts you could say, he used to call me big billy.” He chuckled at himself but deep in his mind Bill remembered the summers he and Stan spent together. The last summer they spent together they said ‘i love you’ to each other but still at eleven maybe it was too early for the weight of the words to mean anything, but to Bill they meant the whole world to him. 

“My parents are a big fan of the arts, so the honor is all mine.” Stan said, the company gave him a small applause. Eddie stepped forward and daintily offered his hand to Stan. “Eddie Kaspbrak, our leading soprano for the last five season.” Monsieur Kenne said,  _ ‘Bravo, Bravo’ _ some of the company gave applause, Adrian scoffed at the motion, “And Adrian Mellon, our tenor.” The applause was a little louder than Eddie’s. 

“It’s a honor everyone. I believe i am keeping you from rehearsals so i make my departure. I'll be here tonight to share in the triumph.” Stan gave everyone a small bow before walking away. Don taped his baton to motion everyone to get to the place. Bev saw the sad look on Bill's face, he turned to her, “He wouldn’t remember me.” He said softly, “He didn’t get a good look at you.” She said reassuringly. 

The music began, Richie motioned Mike and Ben to the side of the stage as they started at the dancers. “We take great pleasure in our dance program, gentleman.” Richie said, Ben had his eyes on Bev and Mike on Bills. “I can see why Monsieur. I may be out of place but who is the woman with the red hair.?” Ben asks, Richie raised an eyebrow, “My daughter Beverly.” Ben felt his face get warm and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“What of the young man there?” Mike points to Bill, “No relation, I trust?” Richie chuckled. “Bill Denbrough, promising talent, Monsieur Hanlon, very promising.” The name struck a familiar chord to the gentlemen. “Denbrough? Any relation to the famous writer?” Mike asked. “His only child. Orphaned at twelve he came to train and live in the ballet program. Like the son I never had Monsieur.” Richie said with great pride. 

_ Hannibal's Friends! _

_ The trumpeting elephant sound _

_ Hear, Romans, now and tremble _

_ Hark to their step on the ground _

_ Hear the drums! _

_ Hannibal comes! _

The rehearsals come to an end and Eddie can help but notice that Mike and Ben were too busy looking at the dancers rather than himself. “This entire time they were looking at the dancer. The entire time!” Eddie yelled at Kenne, “Well Stanly is very excited about tonight.” Eddie’s face grew red, “I hope he is as excited about dancing girls and boys as your new managers, because I will not be singing!” Eddie threw his hand up in the air and motioned his assistant to gather his things and started walking backstage. 

Mike and Ben stood motionless, Kenne motioned them forward, “Grovel gentlemen, grovel, gorvel.” Mike and Ben got in front of Eddie.  _ ‘Principe Bello Divo, God of song _ ’ Eddie nodded in the compliments he was getting. “Don isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act. 3 of Hannibal?” Mike asked, “Perhaps Ed-” 

Eddie interrupted Mike, “Yes, Yes, but, no! I do not have my costume for Act. 3. Someone hasn’t finished it! I hate my hat,” Eddie takes a moment, takes a deep breath, “But, if my managers command. Don?” Don rolled his eyes, “If my divo commands.” Eddie gave him a sharp look, “Yes! I do.” 

Monsieur Kenne placed his hat on, “Gentlemen, if you need me i'll be in australia. Good luck.” He patted his man on their shoulders and headed out. Eddie took center stage, Don counted him in. 

_ "Think of me, think of me fondly _

_ When we've said goodbye _

_ Remember me, once in a while _

_ Please promise me you'll try _

_ When you find that, once again, you long _

_ To take your heart back-" _

Suddenly a backdrop fell off it’s ropes and came crashing down on Eddie, some of the cast quickly came to Eddie to try and get the backdrop off of him. “Bill do you think it’s him? The phantom?” Bev asked Bill, he simply shrugged his shoulders. Richie went backstage as the comotion behind him had given him time to disappear. He looked up at the raptors and saw no one. A letter slowly fell from the sky and landed on the floor. Richie picked it up and went back to the stage.  _ “There’s no one up here sirs. Maybe it was a ghost.”  _ He hears someone from above. 

“Eddie, things happen. I'm sure it was just an accident.” Ben tries to console Eddie but he swats Ben’s hand away. 

“But for the last five years...THIS DOES HAPPEN! No one has tried to stop them in the past. You two are as bad as Kenne. So until ‘this thing stops happening’. This-” Eddie points to himself, “does not happen.” Eddie motions his assistants and walks off stage. Richie walks up to the pair of gentlemen and hands them the letter. They look at the letter, “It’s from the opera ghost,” Richie says, “He welcomes you to his theatre-” 

“His theatre?” Ben interrupts. “Yes,” Richie says, “ He says to keep box 5 empty for his use and that his salary is due.” 

“Salary!” Mike says rather angrily, “What do you mean salary? Why is everyone here obsessed with this ghost?” 

Richie chuckled, “Well Monsieur Kenne would pay twenty thousand francs.” 

Mike and Ben are shocked at the recent developments. Mike looks over to Don as he ripps the letter to shreds, “Is there no understudy?” Don laughs at the question, “Understudy, for the past five season there has been no understudy because Eddie refused to have one.” 

“A full house Mike, we’re gonna have to refund a full house!” Ben started to rant before Richie interrupted him.

“Bill can sing gentleman.” Everyone looked at Bill, his face started to flush with the attention. “He has been taking lessons from a great teacher.” Richie nudges Bill forward. Bill takes center stage. 

“What's the teacher’s name?” Mike askes. 

“Umm, I'm not sure. He’s a private man, a letter was sent to me from my father’s estate with some instructions but we’ve never met face to face.” Bill said softly. He knows in his dreams the angel of music visits him, or is it a dream. Bill can only pick out small details like mist, candle lights, black curtains, and covered mirrors. He remembers going to the chapel to light a candle for his father when he heard a voice that captured his attention and became memorized by it. He can still feel the strength of arms wrapped around his waist, hot breath on his neck and a fire in his abdomen. By morning everything becomes a blur and a white mask is the last thing Bill can remember. 

The tapping of Don’s baton brought Bill back from his mind. He can see Ben and Mike looking worried, He looks over at Richie and Bev both giving him a reassuring smile. Don counts Bill in. 

_ "Think of me, think of me fondly _

_ When we've said goodbye _

_ Remember me, once in a while _

_ Please, promise me you'll try _

_ When you find that, once again, you long _

_ To take your heart back and be free _

_ If you ever find a moment _

_ Spare a thought for me" _

Bill closed his eyes letting the music swell, letting it engulf his body. He thought back to his angel knowing that somewhere he is listening. When he opens his eyes Bill is transported to a full house. A spotlight is on him. He can look out into the audience and can see how in awe they are of him. 

_ "We never said our love was evergreen _

_ Or as unchanging as the sea _

_ But if you can still remember _

_ Stop and think of me _

_ Think of all the things _

_ We've shared and seen _

_ Don't think about the things _

_ Which might have been" _

The sound of Bill singing fills every spot in the theatre, even down into the depths of the theatre... 

_ "Think of me, think of me waking _

_ Silent and resigned _

_ Imagine me trying too hard _

_ To put you from my mind _

_ Recall those days, look back on all those times _

_ Think of the things we'll never do _

_ There will never be a day _

_ When I won't think of you" _ __

From the stage Richie can see Stan in box 5. A sense of fear falls over him, he gives Bev a small kiss on the head and excuses himself. Stan is entranced by the performance. He looks carefully at the performer thinking that he knows that familiar face. He closes his eyes taking in the music, he can see waves, sands, and the look o f pure love coming fro m a pair of sea blue eyes.  _ ‘Can it be? Can it be Billy?  _ Stan thinks to himself, he is almost certain it is. “Bravo!” He cheers as the next chorus passes. He gets up from the box and heads out, unaware that Richie was leaning against the wall next to him. As Stan heads down the stairs he thinks to himself.  _ “Long ago, it seems so long ago. How young and innocent we were. He might not remember me, but I remember him.”  _ Stan knows exactly what to do. __

_ "But please promise me that sometimes _

_ You will think of me!" _ __

Bill finishes the song with strong vocalizations and a strong note. The audience gives him a standing ovation, roses were being tossed on stage. The feeling of pride washes over him, and looks over and can see Bev wiping tears away and a big smile on her face. The curtains come down ending the act.

  
  



	3. Angel of Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is some implied "Stuff" that happens between Bill and Robert. So in all purposes lets say Bill is like 18/19. Stan is 20 and robert is like 35 idk lol.

After the show had finished Bill made his way to the chapel to light a candle.  _ ‘Bravo, Bravo,’  _ Bill looked behind as he heard a soft whisper in his ear, but no one was behind him.  _ ‘Billy’  _ Bill heard the whisper again, this time he heard steps coming down the stairs and a shadowy figure. “Bill, Are you down here?” Bill relaxed as he was Bev coming from the stairs. “Where in the world have you been hiding, really you were perfect.” She says sitting next to him, “I only wish i knew your secret, who is this new tutor?” She asks him. 

Bill softly smiles at Bev. “Bev when your father first brought me here I would come up here to light a candle for my father. Once i was up here a voice would come from above, an angel if you would. Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he’d appear, now as I sing I can sense him. And i knows he’s here.” He looks at the glow from the candle and thinks back to the last night he shared with his father. The two were laying next to each other, Bill’s eyes were puffy from tears. He remembers his dad promising him that the angel of music would look over him and protect him in his time of need. “ Here in this room, he calls me softly . Somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, He, the unseen genius.” He looks back at Bev who offers him a small hug. The talks about his father always ended with a few tears. 

“Billy, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Billy you're talking in riddles and it's not like you.” She chuckles at him, She gets up and offers Bill her hand. He takes it and the two make their way back to the stage and get ready for the gala. ‘ _ Angel of music, guide and guardian grant to me your glory. Angel of music, hide no longer. Secret and strange Angel’  _ Bill thinks to himself, he can feel a cold chill and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Bev can sense his sudden change in mood. 

“He’s with me even now” 

“Your hands are cold”

“All Around me”

“Your face Billy, it’s white!”

“It frightens me” 

“Don’t be frightened” 

The two meet with Richie, he leads them into Eddie’s old dressing room. The room is filled with flowers, gifts, and desserts. Outside Stan finds Mike and Ben with flowers. “Stan I believe we made quite the discovery with Mr. Denbrough would you say?” Mike asks. “Perhaps we can present you to him Stan.” Ben motions to the door. 

Stan smiles at them, “Gentlemen, I think this is one introduction I should do myself.” He looks at the flowers the two men have and grabs the one from Mike, “Thank you.” He smiles at them and heads inside. 

As he enters the room he sees Bill and Bev laughing while Richie sits on one the couchs. Bev is the first one to notice Stan walk in. Bill looks behind him and a big smile is on his face. Stan smiles just as big, He presents the flowers to Bill. Richie motions to Bev and the two leave Stan and Bill alone. The two embrace each other, Bill can almost feel Stan’s heartbeat as he knows Stan can most definitely feels his. Bill looks up at Stan's eyes, “Big Bill let his mind wonder. Big Bill thought: Am I more fond of dolls or of goblins?” Bill laughs, Stan continues, “Or of fiddles, of frocks. The picnics by the sea.” 

“Father would read us stories, dark stories of the north. When I am asleep in my bed and the angel of music sings songs in my head.” Bill sat on a chair, “Father said, ‘When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you’. Well, father is dead, Stan and I have been visited by the Angel of Music.” Bill says this seriously. Stan gets on a knee to meet his eyeline, “After tonight there is no doubt. But it’s time for celebrations, we’ll go get dinner.” Stan gets up and heads to the door. 

“No, Stan. The angel of music is very strict.” Bill says worrisome. 

"Than I won’t keep you late.” He opens the door, “Two minutes Big Bill.” And Stan is out the door. Bill places a hand on the door.  _ ‘I can’t.’  _ Bill says to himself.

Outside Richie takes shelter behind a curtain, he knows what is happening inside Bill’s room. A gloved hand takes the key to Bill’s room and turns it to locking it to prevent anyone from coming in. He makes eye contact with the person, Richie nodded and he moves from his spot and slowly walks the other direction _. _

_ “Insolent boy this slave of fashion. Basking in your glory”  _

Bill’s room suddenly got dark, and he turned his back on the door and listened for the voice. 

_ “Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor. Sharing in my triumph.” _

Bill looks around the room trying to find the source of the voice. “Angel, I hear you. Speak, I listen. Stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak forgive me. Enter at last, Master.” 

_ “Flattering child, you shall know me. See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror. I am there inside!” _

Bill looks behind him and sees the big mirror, mist comes from the border of the mirror. A figure is slowly making itself known in the reflection. “Angel of music, guide and guardian. Grant to me your glory, angel of music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange angel” 

_ “I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, my angel of music” _

Stan comes back to a dark theatre and tries to open Bill’s door. He can hear talking coming from inside. “Bill open the door. Is there someone in there with you?” Stan rattles the door knob but the door remains unmoved.” 

Bill makes his way closer to the mirror, completely entranced by the man in the mirror calling to him. The man has his hand out for Bill to grab. 

_ “I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, my angel of music” _

Bill reaches for the hand, and as if the mirror had vanished Bill grabs the man’s hand and is pulled into a dark hall. As they walk through the halls there are candelabras that glow softly, they look like they are moving. “It was you.  In sleep you sang to me, in dreams you came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. Do I dream again or is this real?” Bill asks the man. The man remained silent as he led them down more stairs. Bill couldn’t help but notice the masked man, he was tall and slender. His hair was balck as night, a plain white mask covered half his face. The outfit he wore has a very classic french tuxedo with a black cape. As they came to the end of the spiral stairway, they came to a dock with a small boat waiting, the man motioned Bill to get into the boat. 

“Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind.” The man picked up the oar and pushed the boat off the small dock. Bill looked behind him and the glace that he got from the man made Bill feel somewhat safe and a sense of familiarity. “ I n all your fantasies, you always knew. That man and mystery were one in the same.” They came to a gate that raised to let them in. Bill’s eyes grew in awe as he saw lanterns come from the water and magically become lit. There was a mini island covered in lit candles on candelabras, a piano was on one end with sheet music sprayed all over. There were many mirrors that had been covered by vaires fabrics, The boat came to a stop and the man got out first and offered his hand to Bill. Bill took it and came into an embrace from the man, Bill could feel his face get warmer. The man grabs Bill’s chin and lifts so they were making eye contact. "I have brought you to the seat of sweat music's throne. To this kingdom of where all must pay homage to music. You have come here for one purpose and one alone. Since the moment I heard you sing I have needed you with me to serve me. To sing my music." 

“ Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses,” Bill can feel something stir in his abdomen, He tries to look away but the voice keeps him entranced. 

“ Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor . Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light. And listen to the music of the night” The man grabs Bill by his hands and leads him closer into the island. They pass the piano and the mirrors, there is a throne like chair in the middle against a cave wall.

“ Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before.  Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! And you'll live as you've never lived before.” Bill can see ahead a big bed that has a thin black veil that rises as they get closer. The bed has silky red sheets with big pillows with matching fabrics. 

“Softly, deftly, music shall surround you. Feel it, hear it closing in around you. Open up your mind,  let your fantasies unwind . In this darkness which you know you cannot fight.The darkness of the music of the night”  The man picks up Bill and spins him around, Bill can’t help but to let out a small laugh and he gets placed on the bed. The man places himself in between Bill’s legs. The man took off his cape and the overshirt he had. A white ruffled shirt had a few buttons undone and his chest was exposed. Bill can feel a fire start in his stomach as the man runs his hands over his chest. Bill loses some of the buttons of his shirt and closes his eyes as he can feel small kisses be placed on his neck. 

“Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be. Only then can you belong to me” Bill opens his mouth for the man to gain entrance, he lifts his hips against the man and can feel himself against him. Hands roam over every part of his body and slowly becoming undressed. 

“Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night.” Bill slowly unravels over the many sensations he feels, the warmth of the man holding his body, the electricity of felling the man’s manhood inside him, the taste of himself in the mans mouth, the explosion of their climax. 

Bill’s eyelids become heavy, he can feel a hand softly run across his cheek, the feeling of the blanket come over him. “You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the music of the night” The last thing Bill hears before his eyes close...

  
  


Beverly knocks on Bill’s door, “Bill are you still here?” She walks in and the room is dark. She looks around the room and notices a small glimmer of light coming from the mirror. She approaches the mirror and examines the side of the glass as the light is coming from it. She is able to grasp the edge and slides it over revealing a dark hallway. She steps in and can feel a soft breeze coming from the long corridor, the sounds of water dripping fill the area.  _ ‘Ahh’  _ she yells as a rat runs in front of her. A hand startelers her causing her to yell out loud.

“Bev what are you doing. You shouldn’t be here.” Richie had a very hard look on his face. He grabs her by her hand and leads her back to Bill’s dressing room. 

“Dad what is that? Where does it go?” She asks, Richie says nothing as they walk back to the dormitories where all the other dancers sleep. As they enter the room, the stagehand is messing with the dancer. “Like Yellow parchment is his skin. A great black hole where his nose never grew.” He has a lasso and is trying to rope a dancer in, “You must always be on your guard, or he’ll catch you with his magic lasso.” Instead of the lasso the stagehand grabs a dancer by her hips, everyone in the room starts laughing. 

Richie taps his cane and the dancers file back into their bed, even the girl that was trapped by the stagehand. “ Those who speak of what they know find too late that prudent silence is wise. Henry Bowers hold your tongue!” Richie grabs the rope and tires together Bowers hands, “He will burn you with the heat of his eyes! Keep your hands at the level of your eyes!” With Bowers all tied up and leads him out the room, and wishes his dancers goodnight. The candles get blown out and the only light comes from the moonlight coming from the window. Beverly lays on her bed and turns over to see the empty bed that Bill would sleep on. She closes her eyes and goes to sleep hoping Bill would be there in the morning...

  
  


Soft music woke Bill from his slumber, a music box with a monkey playing cymbals is the first thing Bill sees. Bill sits upright on the bed, he looks down and can see small marks on his body and notices the lack of clothes he isn't wearing. Trying to recollect the events his face becomes warm,  _ “I remember there was mist. Swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake. There were candles all around. And on the lake, there was a boat. And in the boat, there was a man”  _ He thinks to himself. Bill looks around for some type of clothes, on a table next to him there is a balck and red robe. The robe was made of the softest material Bill had ever felt, it was mostly balck with a few red accents that resembled flower petals. He saw the man from his dreams by the piano, he looks like he is in the middle of scribbling something, Bill can see his shirtless backside, the back muscles very defined. Bill slowly made his way over trying his best not to disrupt him, as he gets closer he wraps his arms the man midsection and places his chin on his shoulder and whispers softly, “Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?” Bill places soft kisses on the man shoulder, carefully he removes the mask. 

“Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon, Is this what you wanted to see?” The man pushes Bill off of him and uses his hands to cover his face, “ Curse you! You little viper.” The man turns his back to Bill and lowers his hands, Bill remains on the floor shaken about what just occurred. 

“Stranger than you dreamt it. Can you even dare to look Or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell. But secretly yearns for heaven. Secretly... secretly.” The man turns around and Bill remains motionless but not shocked at what he sees. The side that was covered by the mask revealed a large red scar that ran from the corner of his mouth, up and over his eye. The one eye a dark yellow in contrast to the deep blue of the other eye. 

“Fear can turn to love—you'll learn to see. To find the man behind the monster. This repulsive carcass, who seems a beast. But secretly dreams of beauty. Secretly... secretly,” He falls on both knees in front of Bill and looks down too ashamed to look into Bill's eyes. Bill brings his hands up to cup the man’s face and makes eye contact, Bill leans towards him and plants a small kiss on his scared side. A small tear forms in the man's eye, Bill reaches behind him to grab the mask and hands it to the man. He takes it from Bill and places it back on his face, he gets up and offers Bill his hand to get up. Bill accepts and embraces the man, “Robert, my name is Robert.” He whispers into Bill’s ear, “ Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you.” Bill and Robert make their way to the boat and head back above.

  
  



	4. All I Ask of You

A day had passed since opening night and Bill had nowhere to be seen. Mike and Ben had been trying to figure out who can replace Bill before curtains go up. Mike showed Ben the latest newspaper. “ _‘Mystery after gala night_ ,’ It says, _‘Mystery of sopranos flight_!’ Bad news on the soprano scene. First Eddie and now Bill. Still at least the seats get sold, gossip's worth its weight in gold.” Ben rolled his eyes, “What a way to run a business. Spare me these unending trials, half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel. It's a scandal that'll pack 'em in the aisles!” Mike continued but Ben was very irritable.

“Damnable! Will they all walk out? This is damnable!” Ben shouted.

“Ben, Ben no need to shout. It’s publicity, a lot of free publicity.”

“We have no cast Mike.”

“True but have you seen the queue?” Mike noticed the letter in Ben’s hand that has been addressed to him _‘Phantom’,_ “Oh, I see you got one too.” 

Ben laughs as he reads the letter, “ _‘_ _Dear Benjamin, what a charming gala! Bill enjoyed great success . We were hardly bereft when Eddie left. Otherwise, the chorus was entrancing, But the dancing was a lamentable mess_ _. Tell Tozier he is losing his touch._ ’ Can you believe this? What does yours say?” 

“ _‘_ _Dear Michael, just a brief reminder my salary has not been paid. Send it care of the Ghost by return of post. P.T.O. No one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed!_ _’_ Who would have the galls to send this?” The two continued to pace around the stairs of the lobby when Stan came through the doors. 

“Where is he?” He said angrily

.

“Eddie?” the two men asked.

  
  


“No, Bill. I want answers.” 

“How would we know?” Ben asked. 

  
  


Stan ran his hand over his face, “So he’s not with you then?”

“Of course not, We’re in the dark.”

  
  


“Monsieurs please don’t argue, Isn’t this the letter you wrote?” 

  
  


“And what is it that we meant to have wrote? Uhh written?”

  
  


Stan pulled out a letter from his coat pocket and handed it to Ben and Mike. ‘ _Do not fear for Mr. Denbrough. The Angel of Music has him under his wing. Make no attempt to see him again.’_ “So if you didn’t write who did” Stan asked. 

“Where is he!” Eddie came bursting through the doors. “Where is your patron?” 

Stan sighed heavily, “What is it now?” 

“I have a letter you wrote. One I rather resent”

“Stan, did you send it?”

“I haven't sent nothing out.” 

“Don’t stand there and tell me this wasn’t a letter you wrote.” 

“And what is it that i could have possibly sent to you?” 

Eddie shoves the letter to Stan’s chest, _‘_ _Your days at the opera house are numbered. Bill Denbrough will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place.’_ Mike takes the note from Stan and tears it up. 

“Far too many notes for my taste, and most of them about Bill. All we've heard since we came is Mr. Denbrough’s name.” 

_Tap, tap,_ everyone turns their head and sees Richie standing with another letter. “Bill has returned.” 

“Where is he now precisely?”

“I thought it was best if he stayed in his room, he needs his privacy for the moment.” 

“But will he sing?” Asked Eddie.

“Here the note from the phantom.” Richie gives the note to Ben. 

_‘Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance._

_Bill Denbrough has returned to you. I am anxious his career should progress, In the new production of Il Muto. You will therefore cast Eddie as the pageboy and put Mr. Denbrough in the role of Countess. The role which Mr. Denbrough plays calls for charm and appeal._

_The role of the pageboy is silent which makes. My casting, in a word, ideal._

_I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box 5, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant The Phantom’_

“Bill! Bill! Bill! It's all a ploy to help Bill. I know who sent this, His lover!” Eddie shouted, He pushed his way past the men and headed to the door. The two men chase Eddie down the opera halls, “Eddie please, This is a mad man we don’t take orders from an imaginary man. You will play the lead and Bill will be the pageboy.” 

“No! It’s useless to appease me. You’re only saying this to appease me.” The entire group now are behind Eddie, each person trying to get their own point across to someone. Richie is trying to warn everyone of the danger of disobeying the phantom. Ben and Mike are still trying to coat Eddie into staying. Eddie opened the door with many people cheering, a smile and a blush came to his face. A man approached Eddie with a flower, _“Can you give this to Mr. Denbrough,”_ Eddie’s smile fell, and he grew angry. 

“You see Eddie, your public needs you. We need you.” Ben and Mike said.

“Wouldn’t you want your little ingenue?” Eddie asked sarcastically. 

“Primo Divo first man of the stage. Your devotees are on their knees to implore you.” The men guide Eddie back to his dressing room. 

Everyone begins to get ready for the performance, Eddie gets into costume, hair and makeup. Richie helps Bill get into the pageboy outfit. The stagehands double check the ropes to make sure no props will fall during the performance. The dancers and cast members are ready by the time many patrons fill the seats in the auditorium. Don and his orchestra are getting tuned and play a few warm up tunes. Ben and Mike find their seats, Stan excuses himself and heads to box 5. Richie stands backstage and can sense a feeling of dread deep within him. Don taps his baton on his stand, the orchestra raises their instruments, Eddie, Bill, Bev, Adrian, and the rest of the cast take a deep breath and head to their starting positions. The music begins and the curtains rise. The performance begins...

Backstage Robert begins his plans to punish the opera house for defying his orders. He grabs Eddie’s voice spray and replaces it with a vial that should make Eddie regret taking Bill’s star performance. He makes his way to the top of the opera house where the chains that hold the chandelier up are held. He walks through a small door that will leave him hiding from the audience but will have his voice heard. After seeing Stan in his box, it is time to begin his plan. “Did I not instruct that box five stay empty.” His voice booming into the auditorium. From the stage below he can hear Eddie insult Bill calling him a toad. _‘A toad, monsieur? Perhaps it is you that is the toad,’_ he says to himself. The performance continues, and Eddie’s voice begins to croaks, he can hear the audience laugh. Eddie tries to start singing again but croaks three more times. ‘ _Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time... when the role of the Countess will be sung by Mr. Bill Denbrough. In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera. Maestro—the ballet, now!’_ Robert laughs as he watches Ben and Mike scramble to try and save the performance. Robert exits the room to begin his second phase of his plan. 

Backstage Richie is helping Bill get out of his costume, Bill can sense how tense Richie is. “Richie, yo-you’ve been a s-second father to me...I-Im sc-sc-scared.” He gives Richie a hug. Richie gently brushes Bill’s hair with his hands. 

“It'll be okay Billy, once he sees you on stage he’ll leave the performance alone, okay.” Bill nodded in agreement, Richie wipes the tears from his face. “Okay, come on the ballet is almost over.” 

_‘AAAHHHH’_ Screams can be heard from backstage, adn Richie and Bill stopped mid outfit change. They run back to the stage and see the dead body of Henry with a noose around his neck. “Go get Stan and get somewhere safe.” Richie tells Bill. 

  
  


Stan finds Bill in the halls backstage, “Bill! Bill! Come on, I have a carriage waiting.” Bill grabs Stan's hand but leads him up the stairs. “No, to the roof. We’ll be safer there.” 

_‘Ladies and gentlemen. Please, remain in your seats. Do not panic; it was an accident ... simply an accident!’_ Ben and Mike try to calm the audience down.

Bill and Stan run through the various parts of the opera house to get to the room. Up stairs and across beams. 

“Why have you brought me here?”

  
  


“We can’t go back there!”

“We must return!”

  
  


“He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there!”

“Bill, don't say that.”

“Those eyes that burn!”

“Don't even think about it.”

“And if he has to kill a thousand men?”

“Forget this waking nightmare” 

“The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again! My God, who is this man? Who hunts to kill? I can't escape from him. I never will! And in this labyrinth Where night is blind. The Phantom of the Opera is here inside my mind.”

  
  


“This Phantom is a fable, believe me.There is no Phantom of the Opera. My God, who is this man.This mask of death? Whose is this voice you hear, with every breath? And in this labyrinth where night is blind. The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind.” 

The two made their way to the roof, it was a cold night. The snow fell gently on the ground. Bill’s breath visible in the cold air. He stared into the skyline in front of him, his heart beating hard as if it was about to burst from his chest. Stan came from behind him and wrapped his arms around Bill’s wasit. 

Stan whispered into Bill’s ear, “There is no phatom.” 

Bill turned to face Stan, “Stan, I've been there,to his world of unending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness,” Bill whispers, his voice shaky, “Stan, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face In that darkness. His voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night, there was music in my mind and through music, my soul began to soar! I heard as I'd never heard before.” 

“What you heard was a dream and nothing more” Stan says trying to comfort Bill. 

“Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore” Bill remembers his entoucer with Robert, how gently he was with him. The strong hands that held him close and made him feel safe. His eyes the yellow one that was the threatening aura but his blue the one that saw Bill like there was no one else in the world. _‘Billy’_ He hears a whisper in the air. 

Stan brings chin up to meet him in his eyes, “No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you. To guard you and to guide you.” 

“Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you” Bill brings his chest closer to Stan, their hearts beating next to each other.

“Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you.Your fears are far behind you” Stan brings his face closer to Bill’s, their foreheads touching. 

“All I want is freedom. A world with no more night and you, always beside me. To hold me and to hide me.” 

“Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Bill, that's all I ask of you.” 

“Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning. Say you love me”

“You know I do.” 

“Love me, That's all i ask of you.” 

Bill and Stan close the gap and share a kiss. The love between them had changed from when they were kids, simple words that mean different things to each boy from their childhood. Now as adults they carry more weight than before. Years lost now made up and hopeful for a bright future. 

“Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me that's all I ask of you.” 

Once they seperated, Bill took Stan’s hand. “Come on, everyone will be looking for me. Order your finest horses and wait for me by the doors.” 

“I love you Bill, and soon you’ll be beside me.” 

“You’ll guard me and guide me” The two share one more kiss before heading back to the stage.

Unknown to Bill and Stan, Robert was listening to their conversation. Tears started to form from his eyes, “I gave you my music. Made your song take flight, now, how you've repaid me: Denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you when he heard you sing. Bill ,oh my Bill.” _‘Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Share each day with me each night, each morning.’_ He hears the two in the distance. Robert climbs the highest statue on the roof, “You will curse the day you did not do all that the phantom asked of you!” A single tear fell from his eye and he dropped his rose. 

  
  



	5. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again.

Fireworks exploded in the night sky at the opera house. Many patrons dressed in their most expensive garbs, many with masks lined with gold, some conly covering their eyes, many full face masks, or elaborate makeup, and hair in outlandish updos. Many carriage pulled up to the opera house, Ben and Mike got out of their own carriages. They greeted each other with hugs and laughter. 

“Benny boy, what a splendid party.”

“The prologue to a great new year.”

“ Quite a night, I'm impressed”

“Well, one does one's best!”

“ Here's to us, A toast to the city. It's a shame that Phantom isn't here!”

The two enter the lobby with decorations liened the grand staircase, men painted in gold stand by with candelabras, many people are dancing to the music that is playing on the second floor with Don. It was a masquerade like no other. Paper faces on display, every face a different shade and shape. Fool and kings, ghouls and geese, queens and priests, and faces of beasts. It was a merry go round of spectacles. A flash of mauve, splash of puce, greens and blacks, and traces of rogue. Mike, Ben, Eddie, Adrian, Richie, and Bev made their entrances a top of the stairs, three on both sides. 

“What a night, what a crowd.”

“Makes you glad, Makes you proud, the creme de la creme” 

“Watching us and watching them.”

“All our fears are behind us, and we can breath at last”

“Three months of relief, of delight, of elysian peace.”

“No more notes and no more ghosts.”

“Here’s to health, a toast to a prosperous year, and may our splendor never fade.”

“What a change, what a blessed release, and what a masquerade.”

Tucked away in a corner Bill and Stan were in a tight embrace. Bill put on a gold chain with Stan’s engagement ring attached to it. He kissed Stan and they walked out into the public view. “Think of it, me, your future husband. But let’s not tell people just yet.” In the back of Bill’s mind he knew that he was not free from Robert’s grasp. Even though it’s been six months Bill knew it would only be a matter of time before he made his presence known. Stan had a sour face. 

“Why is it a secret? Why do we have to hide? It’s an engagement, not a crime. Billy what are you afraid of?” Bill didn’t want to argue, but if he had to explain to Stan the feeling of the return of Robert he knew it would end with both getting angry at each other. Stan kissed Bill, “I hope I can understand in time. Let’s enjoy the party okay.” Bill nodded and they danced with the patrons. 

The sounds of drums and strings pick up to a faster rhythm and the spark of electricity could be felt by everyone in the room. Some of the stagehands and dancers grabbed some of the bottles and had their own party in the dormitories. Back in the main hall, confetti fills the room and everyone begins to slow down when the music comes to a sudden stop. A gust of wind blows through the lobby and darkens the room. Everyone whispers trying to figure out what is happening. Suddenly a tall figure emerges from the top of the stairs. Dressed in all red, a long cape behind him and a death skull mask cover their face. He walks slowly and menacing down the stairs, one step at a time. Bill knew instantly it was Robert. 

“ Why so silent, good Messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good Messieurs? I have written you an opera.” Robert pulls out a black folder from a bag, and slams it on the ground, “ Here I bring the finished score ‘Don Juan Triumphant’! I advise you to comply, my instructions should be clear. Remember there are worse things than a hanged man. Before you begin some instructions.” 

He made his way to Eddie and looked him up and down, “First Eddie must be taught how to act. Not his normal trick of strutting around the stage.” 

He turns to Adrian and laughs at his presence, “Our Don Jaun must gain some weight, it’s not appealing for our leading man to look like skin and bones.” 

HIs next victims Ben and Mike, “My managers must learn that their places are in an office, and not the arts..” 

Bill freezes when he locks eyes with Robert, He reaches behind him for Stan’s hand but couldn’t find it. Bill looked behind him and when we didn’t see him his heart began to race. Robert made his way closer to Bill, “ As for my Bill, I have no doubt he'll do his best. It's true his voice is good. He knows, though, should he wish to excel. He has much still to learn, if pride will let him return to me, his teacher.” Robert looks down to Bill and notices the ring on the chain, they lock eyes again. Bill can see the hurt and anger in Robert's eyes and Robert sees the fear and uncertainty, Robert leans in and whispers in Bill’s ear, “Your chains are mine. You belong to me.” Robert grabs the chain and rips it off of Bill’s neck, he runs back up the stairs and an explosion of smoke comes from the ground and Robert falls through the ground. Bill see’s Stan running down the stairs and chases after him.

Stan found himself in a room of mirrors, the reflection of the phantom taunts him. Stan swung at the reflections hoping to damage the phantom. He feels two hands, one on his shoulder and the other stopping his swings, he looks behind him and see’s Richie. Richie guides Stan out of the room and brings him into the halls of the opera house. He can feel the eye’s of Stan bruning into the back of his head. 

“Richie, please there is something you're not telling us. Help me.” Stan pleads with Richie. 

“I-I wish I could Stanley.” He says, Stan doesn't take that as a definite answer.

“Don’t make excuses, unless you are on his side?” 

Richie looks down the hall to check no one is near, he leads Stan into an empty room. The room is covered with tarps covering various objects. Richie lit a candle and sat on a covered object. He moved over to Stan to sit as well, “When i was a teenager i came to live in the dormitories to become a dancer. A freakshow came into town. There was gypys, fortune tellers, and every freakshow type performances. There was one in particular that drew me in, the sign said ‘Devil Child’ and when I entered the tent and in a cage there was a little boy. His face was covered with a sack with only the eye’s cut out. The older man that was watching over him grabbed him by the top of the sack and pulled it off him, what I saw was nothing short of shocking. Everyone threw money at the boy as if he was some object, and after everyone walked out i was the last one and when i turned to leave i heard the noises of someone choking. I turned back and saw the boy strangling the man. I wanted to go get someone but I locked eyes with him and saw only the fear and sorrowness from being abused their enitre life. But i was too late and someone had already grabbed the attention of a guard but in that moment i knew that i had to help him. I grabbed his hand and we both ran from the grounds, and I brought him to live here in the opera house. From then I would bring him food and teach him how to be a normal person and teach him music. He proved to be a genius and I knew I had to protect him.” He looked up to Stan with tears in his eyes, Richie had grown up with the phantom and knew how gentle he can be. At one time he gave the phantom his heart and body but knew that it couldn’t last. 

“He’s not the same man anymore Richie, he’s killed now and has threatened Bill. Please help us in trying to stop him.” Stan grabbed Richie’s hands and pleaded. Richie nodded and the two left the room to find everyone and come up with a plan to stop the phantom.

_ ‘Billy...Billy’  _ Bill woke up for his sleep, feeling somber as it was the anniversary of his father’s death. He slightly maneuvered around the beds to not wake up Bev who was sleeping next to him. Bill grabbed a clock on the wall and made his way out of the room, he saw Stan sleeping in a chair just outside the door. Once he was outside Bill made his way to the horse stable, he saw the caretaker and asked if he could ready a horse to take him to the graveyard. The man compiled and had a horse and carriage ready for Bill. Bill got in and the carriage left for the graveyard.  _ ‘My father promised me that he would send the Angel of Music. My father promised me, he promised me’  _ Bill thought to himself. In the distance he can see the graveyard, a city in itself for how big it is.

The carriage stopped in front of the gates, Bill got off and made his way through the graveyard to reach his father’s grave. “You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father. Then my world was shattered,” Bill was talking aloud, “Wishing you were somehow here again. Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed. Somehow you would be here.” 

Tears started to fall from Bill’s eyes, “Wishing I could hear your voice again. Knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me. All that you dreamed I could. Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental. Seems for you the wrong companions. You were warm and gentle. Too many years, fighting back tears. Why can't the past just die?” 

“Wishing you were somehow here again. Knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live. Give me the strength to try. No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years. Help me say goodbye. Help me say goodbye” Bill finally came to the highest spot in the graveyard, and where the tomb of his father stood. By the foot of the tomb was a rose with a black ribbon tied to it. Bill went to grab the rose,  _ ‘Wandering child _

_ So lost, so helpless. Yearning for my guidance _ .’ Bill looked around to try and find the source of the voice. 

“Angle or father? Friend or phantom? Who is there, calling.” The sounds of the tomb opening grabbed Bill’s attention, a faint orange glow came from the entrance, calling to Bill in a trance.  _ ‘Have you forgotten your angel? Far from my far reaching gaze. You resist, yet your soul obeys’  _ The voice calling to Bill, “Angel, speak. What endless longings, echo in whisper. Wildly my mind beats against you, yet the soul obeys.” Bill walks closer to the light, his mind in a complete trance. 

“Angel of music, I denied you. Turning from true beauty.”

“Angel of music, you denied me. Turning from true beauty.” 

“Angel of music, my protector. Come to your strange angel.”

“Angel of music, do not shun me. Come to your strange angel.”

_ ‘Bill! Bill!’  _ Another voice tries to enter Bill’s mind. “I am your angel of music. Come to me, my angel of music.”  _ ‘Do not listen to him. He is not your father. Bill!’ _ A pull on Bill’s shoulder pulled him from the trance, Bill looked behind him and saw Stan. 

“Stan, what are you doing here?” He asked, but before Stan could answer Robert dropped from above with sword in hand. Stan pushed Bill to the side and pulled out his sword as well. Bill fell to the ground and could only watch as Robert and Stan were fighting. There were sparks from the swords grinding against each other, splinters of woods flew from the trees that they came from. Bill followed closely behind the two, the fighting came to a stand still when Robert got a successful hit and slashed Stan on his arm. Blood stained the snow on the ground, and Bill came in between the two men. Stan on the ground while Robert had the tip of his sword on his neck. Bill looked into Robert’s eyes. “Please...not like this. If you love me, please don’t do this.” Robert looked down at Stan, he sheathed his sword, grabbed one of Bill’s hands and kissed it. With a flourish of his cape Robert ran away. Bill let out a big breath and turned his attention to Stan. 

“Why did you get in the middle. I could have handled it. I had him Bill.” Stan said angrily.

“Not like this Stan. We have to stick to the plan.” Bill helped Stan get up and the two walked to the horse that Stan had brought, the two got on and made their way back to the opera house. Tonight would be the night they stop Robert... 

  
  



	6. Past the Point of No Return/ Epilogue

Bill was in the chapel, deep in prayer. A candle lit for his father. In his mind Bill recalls all the happy times he had with his father...and with Stan. Just as quickly the thought came of him and Robert, the night they shared with one another. Bill’s heart and mind were in deep conflict, a dance of right and wrong, love and hate. He had known Stan the longest and had a foundation built already, but with Robert, Robert brought out something new in Bill. A fire, a passion, had given him his innocence. Bill knew one thing for sure, Robert had to be stopped.

The sound of footsteps brought Bill out his thoughts, he turned around and saw Stan standing by the entrance. Bill got up and made his way to Stan, He brought Stan into an embrace. “Stan, I'm frightened. Don't make me do this, it scares me. Don't put me through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me, I know, we'll be parted forever. He won't let me go. What I once used to dream, I dread. If he finds me, it won’t end. He’ll always be there singing songs in my head.” 

Stan brings Bill's face up to meet his face and places a soft kiss on his lips, “Bill, you said yourself, he was nothing but a man. Yet while he lives, he will haunt us 'til we're dead.” Bill turns from Stan and rubs his own arms as if a sudden cold air came into the room. 

“Twisted every way, what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought. He murders all that's good. I know I can't refuse, and yet, I wish I could. Oh God, if I agree, what horrors wait for me in this, the Phantom's opera?” 

“Bill, We have our plan. Armed men, barricades, and you. Don’t think that I don’t care, but every hope and every prayer rests on you now.” Stan bring’s Bill in for one more embrace. He grabs Bill’s hand and leads him out of the capel to get him ready for the performance.

As night fell and the patrons were filling into the opera house, Ben and Mike instructed the armed men where to position themselves for when the time came to end the Phantom. The armed men stood by the entrance of the opera house, by the wings of the stage, and some stood outside the openings of the boxes. Everyone was getting into their designated spots. Above them all watching from the shadows was Robert. He himself was getting his plan together, the final touches to the end of the opera house and to win back Bill. 

_ Here the sire may serve the dam _

_ Here the master takes his meat! _

_ Here the sacrificial lamb _

_ Utters one despairing bleat!  _

The curtains rose and the stage came alive. Eddie and the choir stood center stage, a fire pit in the middle and two tall spiral staircases that came together to form a bridge. The music was loud and brash, the choir singing in ways that stung the ears. Ben and Mike could see from their seats the faces the patrons were making. They just had to plan along with the phantom. Eddie emerged from the group and began his solo. 

_ Poor young maiden! For the thrill _

_ On your tongue of stolen sweets _

_ You will have to pay the bill _

_ Tangled in the winding sheets! _

_ Serve the meal and serve the maid! _

_ Serve the master so that, when _

_ Tables, plans and maids are laid _

_ Don Juan triumphs once again!  _

Everyone points back towards the stage and out emerges Adrian in the Don Jaun role, a secondary character that plays his assistant , and Bev comes out for her dance part. 

_ Passarino, faithful friend once again, recite the plan _

_ Your young guest believes I'm you. I, the master; you, the man _

_ When you met, you wore my cloak. With my scarf, you hid your face _

_ She believes she dines with me .In her master's borrowed place! _

_ Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff. Stealing what, in truth, is mine _

_ When it's late and modesty. Starts to mellow, with the wine _

_ You come home! I use your voice. Slam the door like a crack of doom! _

_ I shall say, "Come, hide with me! Where, oh, where? Of course—my room!" _

_ Poor thing hasn't got a chance! _

_ Here's my hat, my cloak and sword _

_ Conquest is assured. If I do not forget myself and laugh _

Adrain goes behind the backdrop and waits for his cue to come back. Bill comes from the side and goes towards the center for his part, he looks up at Stan in box 5. Stan nods his head and Bill takes a deep breath. He sings a few lines and the back and forth between his character and the secondary character is going while they wait for Adrain to come back out. Bill continues to act out the scene, the music slows and becomes silent.

“ Passarino—go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey” The words rumble inside Bill’s head, Robert his on stage with him. “You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge.  In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent.” Bill looks behind him and see’s Robert. He brings his index finger to his mouth to mimic the actions he was singing. “I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind, you've already succumbed to me. Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, No second thoughts, you've decided. Decided...” Bill stands up and makes eye contact with Robert. 

“Past the point of no return. No backward glances. The games we played till now are at an end. Past all thought of "if" or "when". No use resisting .  Abandon thought and let the dream descend.  What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us? ”

Robert circles around Bill entracing him with his song. Richie notices and takes a deep breath and can only watch from the sidelines.

“ Past the point of no return. The final threshold! What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return..” 

Robert finishes his verse, Bill turns away from him and looks out into the audience. 

“You have brought me to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears. Into silence,silence...” 

Bill looks up to box 5 where Stan sits. The eye contact the two shares makes Stan look across the room to where Ben and Mike are seated and gives them a nod that their plan is ready. 

“I have come here. Hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined, our bodies entwining. Defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you. No second thoughts. I've decided, decided...”

Bill moves towards Robert, and runs his hands over the man’s chest. Slowly Bill moves away and heads to one of the stairways, Robert follows Bill’s steps on the opposite side. The two slowly make their way up.

“ Past the point of no return. No going back now. Our passion-play has now, at last, begun. Past all thought of right or wrong. One final question. How long should we two wait, before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us?” 

Bill and Robert now on top of the bridges slowly make their way to each other. Robert turns Bill around and grabs his hands and together the two pairs of hands run down Bill’s chest. The two in a tight embrace and sing together.

“Past the point of no return

The final threshold

The bridge is crossed

So stand and watch it burn

We've passed the point of no return”

The two come out from the embrace and stare into each other’s eyes. Bill can see the emotions in Robert’s eyes. The heat from his abdomen rises and Bill feels like no one is in the room, just Robert and himself. Robert leans forward and sings into Bill’s ear.

“Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from my solitude.” Robert pulls out a ring from his costume and puts onto Bill’s finger. Bill looks up at Robert with water in his eyes. He brings his hands to Robert’s face... _ ‘Im sorry’  _ Bill says so softly Robert doesn't hear him. “Say you want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too Bill that's all I ask of-” 

Bill removes Robert’s mask and reveals to the opera house his disfigured face. The entire audience breaks out in yells and panic. The armed men make their way onto the stage and point their guns up towards Robert. Robert looks down at Bill with a hurt and heartbroken face. “Why, Billy?” Before Bill can answer Robert pulls him in tight and with a quick swing of his sword Robert breaks a chain that drops the two down a trapdoor and together they fall into the flames. 

The chain that had broken now set loose unravels quickly and the sounds of broken concrete comes from above. The chandelier was crashing down onto the audience. The crowds now in a heightened state of panic trample over other patrons trying to escape. Don alerts his orchestra to get out of the way to avoid getting hit by the chandelier. On stage Eddie is seen crying over Adrains body, a noose around his neck. Fires from the chandelier start emerging, Ben and Mike now trying to pass the blame on each other. Stan makes his way backstage and runs into Richie. 

“Stanley, quick this way. I know where they are headed.” Richie grabs him by the arm and leads him through the vaires halls. Beverly runs into them and offers her help but Richie refuses and tells her to try and help the other members of the cast get out of the opera house safely. 

“How can i trust you Richie?” Stan asks as they make their way down a spiral staircase underneath the opera house. 

“Do you really have a choice Stanely? Remember to keep your hands at the level of your eyes!”

“Why?”

“Why? HA! The hang man’s noose is why. First Bowers, now Adrain. Don’t be his next victim Stanely.” Richie comes to a sudden stop. “This is where I leave you Stanely. I won’t go much further.” Stanley nodes and continues by himself, unaware of the traps he will encounter. 

  
  


“ Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness, deep as hell!” Rober and Bill were on the same boat from their first encounter headed towards Robert island. “ Why, you ask, was I bound and chained. In this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!” 

When they made it to land Robert spoke again,  “Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere! Billy, Billy... Why, why...?” 

Bill knows why he did it, Robert brings too much pain and suffering. It had to end. “ Have you gorged yourself, at last, in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?” Bill spoke firmly and fiercely.

  
  


Robert chuckled at the display of Bill trying to be commanding, “ That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood. This face—the infection which poisons our love. This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing .  A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing. Pity comes too late. Turn around and face your fate: An eternity of this before your eyes!” 

Robert gets closer to Bill and grabs him by the chin forcibly, “This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies” Bill says back coldy and removes his face from Roberts grasps. Robert opens his mouth to speak but quickly closes it and turns around. Stanley stands on the other side of a closed gate.

“ Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest! Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come, and now my wish comes true. You have truly made my night!” 

Stan reaches out from the bars and pleads with Robert, “ Free him! Do what you like, only free him! Have you no pity?” 

“ Your lover makes a passionate plea!”

“Please Stan, it's useless!”

“I love him! Does that mean nothing? I love him! Show some compassion...”

“ The world showed no compassion to me!”

“Bill! Bill! Let me see him...”

“Be my guest, sir...”

Robert pulls a lever and the gate rises, he moves towards Stan.

“ Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm him? Why should I make him pay for the sins which are yours?” 

Before Stan walks any further Robert grabs his hands and quickly ties them together and links the rope around his neck and is able to tie it to the gate. “Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now—except perhaps Billy...” Robert turns to Bill and tugs in the rope in his hand causing Stan to grunt as he struggles. 

“ Start a new life with me . Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice! This is the point of no return!” Bill looks over at Stan and back to Robert. His chest tightens as he walks towards the two.

“The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!” Bill yells at Robert, his voice shakes. 

“ Bill, forgive me, please forgive me. 

I did it all for you, and all for nothing”

“Farewell my fallen idol and false friend.

One by one, all my delusions shattered!

“ Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!

All hope of cries for help.”

“Say you love him and my life is over.

Either way you choose, He has to win”

“No point in fighting! For either way you choose.

You cannot win! So, do you end your days with me

Or do you send him to his grave?”

“Why make him lie to you, to save me?”

“Angel of music...”

“Past the point of no return!”

“For pity's sake, Bill, say no!

Don't throw your life away for my sake!” 

“ Who deserves this?

When will you see reason?”

“The final threshold.

His life is now the prize which you must earn!”

“I fought so hard to free you...”

“Angel of Music, you deceived me”

“You’ve passed the point of no return..”

“I gave you my mind blindly.”

“You try my patience...Make your choice!”

Bill now a few inches from Robert’s face. Bill can see past the disfigurement, the hurt, the pain. Bill looks over at Stan, he should go be with Stan but what he felt for Stan was something from childhood. How much did he know if this new, older, sophisticated Stan. He looked back at Robert and looked into his eyes.

“ Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone.” Bill closes the space between himself and Robert. The fire was back inside Bill and he pressed himself into Robert and deepened the kiss. Robert opened his mouth and let Bill take control of the kiss. For the first time in Robert’s life he finally felt it. To be loved truly without prejudice and bigotry. Robert loosened his grip on the rope and Stan fell onto the water. In the far distances of the caverns they can hear the voices of people, a mob coming for Robert. Robert let go of Bill and with a single tear falling from his eye he knew that Bill had to leave with Stan. 

“Take him, forget me, forget all of this..Leave me alone, forget all you've seen...Go now, don't let them find you! Take the boat, leave me here, go now, don't wait. Just take him and go, before it's too late” He ushered Stan and Bill onto his boat, “Go!Go now! Go now and leave me!” Robert turns away from them, he picks up his mask from the floor and breaks it in half. On his bed stood the music box, Robert gave the key and few turns and opened the box. Robert hums along to the music...

“Masquerade...Paper faces on parade...Masquerade...Hide your face, so the world will never find you.” The tears fall onto the music box. Robert feels a hand on his shoulder. He grabs the hand and looks up to see Bill, he turns their hand and feels the ring in Bill’s palm. “I love you Billy. My angel of music.” Bill gives Robert a final kiss, before turning back to Stan. Robert looks at the ring in his hand, he closes his eyes. He brings his head up to the roof, and sees himself outside on the roof with Bill. In the distance he hears Bill and Stan. 

_ Say you'll share with me _

_ One love, one lifetime _

_ Say the word and I will follow you _

_ Share each day with me _

_ Each night  _

_ Each morning... _

“You alone can make my song take flight. It's over now, the music of the night!” Robert yells as loud as he can. He picks up a candlestick and begins breaking all the mirrors and throws all his papers across his island. He heads to his throne and pulls down the curtain behind it revealing a tunnel. Robert takes a few steps in, he can hear the mob getting closer. A floruis or his arms Robert takes a bow. He tugs on one last lever and causes rocks to fall and cover his entrance.

When the mob get to Robert’s lair they see no one, Bev emergers from the pack. He walks more toward the island. No sign on Bill, Stan or Robert. The only thing left was the music box slowly playing away until it could play no more...

  
  


EPILOGUE

Stan’s carriage comes to a stop, the door opens and the nurse sets him onto his chair. He looks up and sees the entrance to the graveyard he had visited so long ago. The nurse brought him to the grave he needed to visit. With the music box in hand, Stan got up from the chair on his own and walked to the tombstone. 

_ William Denbrough  _

_ Beloved Husband and Father _

Stan turned the key to the music box, placed it by the tombstone and opened it to play the music. As the music played Stan noticed a single fresh rose with a black ribbon and attached to it was a ring.  _ Love never dies,  _ Stan says to himself. He looks to the sky and thinks of Bill for the last time.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you ever for reading. I for one am team Phantom. I know the musical/book makes it like Christine and Raul...but after love never dies. Chef's kiss! I always thought Raul was too pretentious.

**Author's Note:**

> Recently saw Phantom in theaters and thought that this would make a great story to put the IT characters in. Also i dove deep into the Bill\Pennywise(Bob Gray) tag and thought it was an interesting dynamic to say the least. Hope you enjoy


End file.
